Loki's Mortal
by katypanko
Summary: OC is your everyday girl, then appears before Loki Prince of Asgard. Working progress. Set in AU setting.
1. Chapter 1 - A Journey

The air around her felt sticky, yet cold. Dirty clothes clung to her skin from the humidity. She just finished a shift from her meager retail job and couldn't wait to get home. Dark clouds hung thick and heavy above her, threatening to release rain.

The exercise was a sweet welcome to her troubled mind. As if reading her mind, the clouds seem to shroud her with a sense of dread and mocking. Mocking the bleak life that was her existence. Paige's life was lacklustre at best, lacking in passion and purpose. She was a drone, among many in today's world. Hiding behind the façade of positivity. She at times thought about taking her own life. She failed to understand the meaning of life. When all things would eventually come to their demise.

Paige watched the foreboding sky through her transparent umbrella. Lightning shot down from the sky, and then she heard it. Deep bellowing erupted from within the helm of the dark overcast vessel. Followed soon by a loud crack, which echoed through the core of her body. Shrivelling into a small being at once, she headed for cover under the nearest tree.

Paige had already opened her umbrella in preparation for the rain. At first, it came down in a light drizzle as strands of long dark hair blew across her face. Her surroundings became all the more beautiful. The greenery shimmered before her within an infinite curtain of tiny gemstones. How she loved the rain, in its quiet cold distant beauty. The smell of rain delighted her simple desires in life.

Nobody was out this afternoon, especially in the rain. The path to home was part of a bicycle trail, surrounded by parkland and river streams. The rain grew heavy and she struggled to hold her umbrella. Now a wind teased her, trying to pull the shield from her grasp. The storm was in full force within a matter of minutes. Rain pelted her unprotected legs. Wind pulled and pushed her. Thunder and lightning closed in, growling and snapping at the trees around her.

She saw lightning strike a huge tree in front of her and she screamed. This terrified her and she bolted into a sprint along the trail. Paige ran only a few metres before she slipped and fell straight onto her face.

 _'What a lousy day'_ , she thought succumbed to misery upon the pavement.

A sudden flash of light took over her vision, then boomed a sound so loud she thought her eardrums had popped. Lightning surged through her body and it stunned her entire being. Before she could brace for it, the pain came and nothing else. A pain like hot lava radiated from her heart to her stomach, to her extremities. She was bound, and couldn't move or scream.

After a moment of hearing nothingness, she finally heard her own weak guttural cries. She regained movement of her limbs, even if it was to quiver uncontrollably. She couldn't feel rain anymore. The pain was subsiding from sharp, to one that was pulsing and lingering.

The senses were slowly coming back to her. She took a moment to focus on her breathing to calm herself down. Skin felt burned on random patches of her body. She still struggled to open her eyes. She could make out a sound that was different from nature sounds, it was a person's voice. Under the muffled sound of pulsing blood, she could hear the voice of a man. His tone was somewhat annoyed. Polished with a sophisticated accent from somewhere she couldn't tell.

"Tell me who you are!" the elegant voice demanded.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Hero

Her eyes flickered open. Standing over her was a tall slim, yet seemingly powerful man. He was dressed in beautiful black robes, adorned with dark green and gold accents. He wore a black embellished tunic and black pants which clung seamlessly to his lean frame. His boots stretched long and tight over his calves. Complimenting well with his figure.

His face glowered down at her, but Paige instantly recognized how handsome he was. The man had a glorious face of atypical beauty, like an elf from Lord of the Rings. His eyes were a penetrative emerald green hue. His face was otherworldly and sharp, but proportionate and fair. His hair was slick black and hung long around the neck. He did not hide his face behind the hair like she did. He held his head high and proud. She admired the aura he radiated.

"I don't have time for this" he muttered to anyone listening. He drew a hidden dagger from his boot and pointed it in her direction. She was still so weak to respond having been stricken by lightning.

Paige's eyes glazed around the place that she was in. It was grand room covered in dark stone marbling, from floor to ceiling. Wide engraved pillars towered in every corner of the room. Decorating the room were several soft black furnishings made of leather or fur. Along the walls draped several green and gold hangings. Albeit this was all she could see from her limited view. Her face was still very much attached to the floor.

He drew her gaze, when he drew the blade against her neck. His other hand clutching her shirt and pulling her up off the ground. She could see the ridges of his white knuckle close her face.

"You will very well answer me, or I will cut you painfully" he sneered, eyeing her with a menacing glare.

Page was about to answer him, when she erupted into a coughing fit. She couldn't help but cough. She tasted thick warm metallic liquid as it left her mouth. She had coughed up blood, not only on herself, but onto the beautiful man's hand.

He dropped her unceremoniously to the ground, making a loud sound of disgust. He walked out of her sight and muttered a few words to himself. "Mortal filth" he said as he walked away, footsteps fading from her.

After some short time, he came back into view with a white cloth and small glass bottle filled with red liquid in his hand. She stopped coughing awhile ago only to groan. Feeling the ache of her ever-present worsening condition.

"Open your mouth" he commanded, with eyes fixed to her. Still unfriendly but not aggressive.

She gingerly obeyed, finding strength in his words. He crouched down beside her. His strong smooth hand cradled the back of her head, gently tilting it towards himself. She watched him uncork the bottle with one hand, bringing it to her lips.

This strange handsome man was not as threatening as she first thought. Perhaps only giving the appearance that he was so.

"Drink" he commanded again. She sipped the sweet red liquid, as he poured it slowly into her mouth. It smelled of fresh blooming roses on a Summer afternoon. She found the taste to be absolutely intoxicating. She drank the sweet nectar with increasing haste.

Immediately she felt instant relief, a warming sensation flowing through her body. The dark marks on her body faded to renewed skin. A peaceful smile settled on her face. Her eyes closed in content. He placed her head back on the ground, then moved his hand to her throat.

He wrapped his hand over her neck without any pressure. She felt her heart quicken at his touch. His raging eyes locked with hers as he searched for answers in them. Whilst she was being overtaken by a spell unravelling inside her. Her face flushed and her lips quivered, as she studied his face with a lustful approach.

She wanted him, an obsession clouding her mind with nothing but urges for the man in front of her.

"Can you talk now?" he asked. His refined voice gave her shivers.

"Yes... my name is Paige... I don't know how I came here...". Each pause filled with heavy breaths. She couldn't contain herself, part of her was taken over by lust, when only moments ago it was just admiration. Little did she or he know, that the potion of healing had mixed in with some potion of lust.

"What have you done to me?" Paige pleaded. Warmth and irrepressible tingling crept up between her thighs.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Mix-up

He did not know what was happening. The mortal woman before him looked at him with ardor as if enchanted. Failing to contain her sexual desire for him. Her innocent brown eyes were stained with lust. No one had given him that look in a long time. All who looked at him would fear or suspect him. All did but his brother, and his mother, and perhaps young children. This squirming young woman appeared out of nowhere. She sneaked into his room, and made an incineration mark on the floor.

Clearly to him, it was some sort of failed trespassing or assassination attempt. She was unresponsive to his questions. She seemed heavily wounded once she stained his hand with her weak blood. Simply he went to the apothecary to retrieve a healing potion to get his answers. Only an apprentice was available at the time. With cloth and potion in hand, he saved the weakling from internal bleeding. Her reaction had confused him more than anything, though he liked the idea of being idolized.

* * *

"I only gave you a simple healing potion" he said slyly, looking away lost in thought.

"You have done... something..." she flushed. Paige gripped his tunic tight and pulled him close to her face. Her hot breath only exhaling and warming the air between them.

"Ah I know!" he removed the hand gripping his tunic.

"Somehow I think you've consumed lust potion" he beamed knowingly. "Must have been that damn apprentice, I'll have to get that sorted later". His eyes danced with mischief. He gave her a wicked smile that stopped her heart. "Now... what to do with you..." every word was slow and deliberate, alluring her, seducing her.

Paige closed her eyes focused on self control. "Oh please..." she begged "I just want to go home" sitting herself up, blindly backing away from him.

"And where may that be? Hmm?" He stepped closer. Completely irresistible with that beautiful accent.

Paige gave him her address quickly, detailing code, country, planet and galaxy. Where she was she was far from home. She continued to fight against the urges.

"Listen..." he said. Paige felt his hand holding her face. She opened her eyes slowly to see his face so close to hers. His green eyes penetrating into her. "None of that matters" he finished. He moved his lips closed to hers, almost brushing against her quivering lips. She was about to kiss him, when he backed off holding her face in place at a distance.

"Uh uh uh" he tutted and stood up abruptly.

"You are not worthy to kiss a God like me" he smiled down mockingly.

Paige swallowed hard. Her heart was racing. She was wet. She drooled like an animal. "A God?" she asked shakily.

"Yes a God. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. God of Lies and Mischief" he stated smugly and proudly.

"Loki?" Paige has heard this name before. "Asgard?" A familiar name, a familiar place. Her mind searched desperately until she found its place: Superhero movie. "Thor?" she stated in wonder.

"Yes, Thor, how do you know my brother mortal?" Loki's eyes narrowed with displeasure.

"He's in a movie, and you're in the movie too"

"Well I guess you humans would worship us in all your primitive ways. Through your art, books, statues and I suppose in film now too." He pondered on this.

If he was anything like the Loki she knew, she would have to be on her guard. Paige gawked at his physique overshadowing her. His shoulders held regally on his slim frame. He had beautiful skin. His mannerisms intertwined with his finely crafted accent. His eyes sparkled with vitality. His nature was ever-changing like the wind. She found this wicked God all so appealing to her.

Paige's mind was always analyzing situations in her daily life. Deciding which action to take for the best outcome was her way of life. She did the only thing she could think of doing to appease him at that moment. She kneeled.


	4. Chapter 4 - Warmth

Loki was never one to be entertained easily. He caused mischief because he hated law and order. Mischief was a means of entertainment for him, which only stretched as far as his victims went. His methods grew more harmful over time, and then he had no more victims. All knowledge of his mischief spread throughout Asgard, and he earned his nickname God of Mischief and Lies. He was constantly bored. He only wished for fun in his eternally uneventful life. Was it really too much to ask?

The woman named Paige bowed before him. Such a strange girl. She craved him and did she worship him too? It was most amusing. Perhaps he would keep her awhile longer.

She spoke softly with downcast eyes. "If I worshipped you as my God, would you let me go home?"

He was taken aback by the gratuitous subservience. No one had given themselves so willingly to him. He felt like a King. "Well Paige I suppose I could. But it is rather late, and I don't know how you even entered my personal room. I'd have you locked in a holding cell for trespassing. But instead, I'll be generous and have you locked in here until morning. Maybe you'll settle down by then... hopefully". He winked at her, feeling satisfied and amused.

He lifted his fingers in her direction and conjured a thick gold collar around her neck.

* * *

Paige touched the cold metal that encircled her neck. The collar was thick and attached to a chain that lead to the wall of one side of the room. It appeared out of nowhere. It was heavy and had not much give. She felt like a dog.

"Well then, I'm going to bed" Loki turned on his heel, and walked out of the room.

"Hey..." Paige complained loudly "where are you going? Why did you chain me? Please I didn't do anything wrong." She continued to call out to him. "Listen, I was struck by lightning, and somehow ended up here. I wasn't trespassing. Please let me go." she paused. "Thank you for saving my life" her voice trailing off.

Loki entered the room again with a fresh change of clothes. Silky and loose fitting, yet still fashionable. "I didn't" he said flatly. Loki walked towards the large ornate bed at the other side of the room. The lights dimmed to a soft glow with his footsteps.

"Where do I sleep?" There was nothing nearby beside a black rug near the fireplace.

"Wherever you like" Loki said from the bed, focused on the book in his hands. He was nestled in comfy looking sheets. Gentle light illuminated him while she sat there in near darkness.

"But..."

"Hush... you talk too much." He waved his hand in her direction, and she went silent, unable to speak. Paige sat there for awhile glaring at Loki while he read his book, turning page after page. She evaluated her situation. Paige was locked in a room with a strange man, who proved to be Loki, a man of unimaginable beauty and power. His magic silenced and restrained her. She would have to sleep on the rug. She wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in her damp and tight clothes. Paige crawled over to the fireplace. Loki had not looked at her once since he entered the room again.

The perfect plan crossed her mind. It was just enough to please her.

She started unbuttoning her shirt in front of the fireplace. Slowly, she pulled off her shirt as it clung to her damp body. Then, she released the elastic that held her chest-length chestnut brown hair, and shook her hair out freely in warmth of the fire. She pulled off her camisole over her head, it hung awkwardly on the chain. Her bare skin glowed in ember light.

Paige stared at fire untangling her hair. She looked over to Loki who was still fixated on his book. Perhaps she couldn't tempt the Asgardian after all. He did call her "Mortal filth" earlier.

She laid flat on her back onto the fluffy rug, closing her eyes enjoying the soft sensation. She stretched her legs and kicked off her shoes. She slowly unbuttoned the denim pants past her curvaceous hips.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she heard him say. She smiled coyly in response. Perhaps she was. She got his attention which is what she wanted. She wasn't quite herself. Paige continued to pull off her pants with closed eyes. Making each move slow and deliberate, shaking her hips to ease the fabric along.

"Your vulgar displays won't work on me lewd girl. I've had countless lowly quims throw themselves at me." he said now slightly irritated. She had full view of him, as he did of her. She wore nothing but her lingerie.

 _She was making him uncomfortable_ and she relished in that thought. Paige turned onto her stomach with her head propped up by her elbow. She watched Loki, looking for the moment for when he would look at her. When there eyes met, Paige winked at him, bit her bottom lip seductively and made the most lewd face she could possibly think of.

His face contorted into several emotions. "Disgusting..." he said, as he reached out to pull the bed curtain around him.

Paige giggled in muted delight. To cause such a reaction was devilishly amusing. She laid herself on her side thinking whether she would wake up from this dream. She watched the logs burn gently. Soon, she found herself to be drifting off to the sound of page turning and soft crackling.

* * *

 **I have edited the four chapters published so far, slightly, as of 25/11. Reworded to have better flow.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Broken Prince

Paige felt a cool breeze prickle her skin stirring her awake. In the ethereal cold echo of dawn she found herself to be in the same room as the night before. So it wasn't a dream after all. The morning was chilly and she wrapped herself into the blanket. _Blanket? Where did that come from?_

"Good morning" she heard the alluring voice say.

Her eyes darted around the dimly lit room to the tall figure sitting on a high back chair. She squinted to see the handsome Loki fully dressed in his elegant clothes. His appearance was neat and unperturbed. She smiled at him, glad to still be in the world of fantasies.

"Good morning Loki" she yawned stretching her arms high above her head in a very suggestive way. She was still convinced that this was all a dream, or perhaps she was in Heaven. She could do what she wanted. Meeting Loki, the Asgardian Prince, was ridiculous unimaginable. "You're up early my prince" She was cheerful.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night" his voice was distant.

"And why is that my God?" she teased.

He sighed. "I am burdened by the same nightmare every night"

"I'm sorry to hear that Loki" What burdened him so. She wanted to comfort him.

Loki walked up to Paige looking down at her from a distance. She looked at him in sweet admiration, just like a child. His face contorted in scrutiny. "You're surprisingly bold for a human. Do you not fear me? I could kill you in an instant. " A powerful energy emanated from him. Objects in the room started to shake.

"I have no reason to fear you Loki" Happiness filled her. "You saved my life. And I don't think you're evil, or even real for that matter." She reached up to grab him but he was too far away.

"Ah... I can prove to you that I am entirely real" his voice took an aggressive turn. He walked up next to her and yanked on the chain. Hard. She choked from the unexpected force. Loki pulled her up carelessly by the chain, and she struggled to get on her feet. With his other hand he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall. She spluttered. His eyes were cold with menace. His grip tightened and he dug his fingernails into her skin. She cried out in pain.

He suddenly leaned in and kissed her with ferocious hunger and force. His tongue whipped and lashed in her mouth, then motioned into a lull, drowning her into a sea of his pleasure. His scent wrapped her in a forest; sweet, wild and earthy.

He pulled out a dagger from behind his back and pressed the tip against her arm. Slowly he broke through the skin and she yelped in pain. She tried to kick him as he continued to kiss her. He twisted the dagger through her flesh, just like his tongue twisted around hers. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt pleasure mixed with murderous pain. He pulled his lips away from her, removing the blade, letting her fall to the floor. She gripped her arm, huddled like a small wounded creature.

"You're too cruel." she sobbed.

"I know I am. You'll know better not to test me." He was slightly catching his breath.

She sniffled, "What did I do?"

"Your kind. I hate all you mortals".

"I'm sorry for what humans have done to you Loki. Release me, I will be out of the way." She was scared. Overwhelmed by the feel of hatred radiating from him.

Loki's staggered breathing eventually quietened down to leveled inaudibility. He started to calm down. He dropped the blood covered dagger on the ground. The clang of the dagger rang loudly in the air. He crouched down beside her, and reached out his hand to touch her face. She winced at his touch.

"Don't go." Loki said softly.

Paige looked into the eyes of a pained, yet sorrowful man. He gently swiped away a tear that streaked down her face. The fear she felt still lingered, but she pushed it aside for him. Forcing herself to smile, "Then don't do that again" she said.

He seemed relieved and returned her smile. "I promise." He reach his hand behind her neck and touched the collar. It dissipated into glowing dust. She watched the dust float away and disappear into the air. He helped her stand up. He was caring, yet he was cruel. He was an unpredictable god.

She put her hand on his chest to steady herself. Paige could feel the soft thuds of his heart beneath her hand. She moved her head onto his chest, and listened to his heart beat. It soothed her to hear it. He was human like her. He had a heart too. They stood there in silence for a long time.

She took a deep breath, breaking herself out of the trance. She looked up at him with sweet child like eyes.

"Come with me" he beckoned. He wrapped the blanket around her and guided her forward. The sun was starting to rise. Orange light seeped into the room from large stained glass windows. He lead her into another room.

* * *

 **Edited on: 26-12-2018**


	6. Chapter 6 - Red and Green

"Take a seat." Loki gestured to the luxurious day bed.

They entered a room completely covered in fine red and gold tapestry. Engraved cherry-red wardrobes lined the walls. There was an innumerable amount of exquisite red furniture stored in this room. Below her, rows of opalescent gems bordered each gold-flecked marble tile. She had never seen such a beautiful room. She sat down on the bed and caressed the burgundy velvet back and forth between her fingers.

Loki took garments out of the wardrobe, inspecting each one before putting it back. "This one of my mother's dressing rooms" he said absently.

"This is the Queen's room? I'm not worthy to be here."

He frowned. "The room is nothing special. I'd say she hasn't been in here in over a century"

Paige shivered. "Thank you Loki". How embarrassing it was for her to end up here. How odd it must have been for the servants to see Loki walking with an undressed girl through the halls. She could die from shame.

"How about this?" Loki held up a long shimmering emerald dress, it had a leg split down the side, and waist tie around the middle. The soft folds of fabric danced before her eyes. It was the dress of a goddess.

"Your dress is beautiful Loki" she teased.

His expression was light. "Try it on"

"Why are you being nice to me Loki?"

"Why can't I be nice?" he smiled at her.

"Because you are known not to be." she murmured. His expression faltered. She tried to say something but was hesitant with her words.

He avoided her eyes and an awkward silence formed between them.

"You can refresh yourself in that room there." He pointed to another set of marble doors with vertical golden handles. She thanked him again and went to tidy herself up.

* * *

Loki was curious about the girl. She was completely unaware of his crimes. She was cute and naïve, and she admired him without reserve. She made him feel like a God, not because she feared him. It was something more elating than that. She respected him. She played his game of mischief and matched it with her own playfulness. The way she teased him like a little succubus tickled his thoughts. He enjoyed her banter, feeling like she understood him to some degree.

Even though she was merely a mortal, she was peculiar. There was something about her that separated her from the rest of the herd. Mysterious, just as she was mischievous. Wearing a face of innocence, yet acting otherwise. Behind those childish eyes was a calculative temptress.

Though he grew angry when she questioned his existence. Him, a god, when he thought he was idolized. Only to find out she thought of him as fairy dust. It was utterly insulting. He had to punish her. But he went too far. He broke her. Like a porcelain doll cracking between his fingers. All because he was angry.

After he lead the Chitauri into Midgard to spite Thor, he was captured and severely punished. He was banned from travelling outside of Asgard indefinitely. He was a prisoner of Asgard, more than a prince. He lost the respect of his people. The 'Avengers' had humiliated him.

They were an assortment of weaklings of inferior intellect and feats. Yet, they managed to defeat him in their combined efforts. Humanity ruled over Midgard, without any real strength or magic. Subjugating its creatures for their personal use. They didn't value their world. They pillaged and destroyed it among battles with themselves. Their own race. They were primitive brutes fuelled by ideals to conquer everything and all. He had nightmares that Asgard would fall, in a battle against mortals.

Very few of them knew of life outside of Midgard. Only those who showed remarkable wisdom, strength or magic knew of the nine realms. But most of them were fools.


	7. Chapter 7 - City of Asgard

Paige emerged from the bathroom feeling like lady in a commercial ad. She felt radiant. Something in the water or soaps made her skin so soft and glowy. The dress was a comfortable fit. It accentuated her curves with the feel of pure caress. The wound still stung and bled a little under bandages, but she felt better now that she was clean. Loki was sitting tensely beside an untouched tray of food.

She curtsied. "Prince Loki?"

"What is it?" he was in a grumpy mood.

"You seem a bit angry. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Humans can be pretty stupid. I am pretty stupid too. But not all of us are bad. I'm very lucky to be given the chance to meet you, and visit your beautiful world." She peered up into his face.

"You're trying to flatter me" His scowling expression relaxed.

"Anything to see you smile" She tried to charm him with one of her own.

Being here with Loki was a refreshing change of pace. One could forget about the burdens of home and its monotony. Slipping into a dream-like state, and sailing along the calm sea before her. But this morning he struck with the force of a storm. It was a brief moment of passion, of painful pleasure. In that fleeting moment, she felt alive again. No longer a drone wandering astray. There was a renewed sense of place and purpose.

He gave her a strange look. "You are odd."

He paused for awhile thinking. "I suppose I should take you to see Heimdall now and he will send you back to Midgard."

Paige was feeling brave. "I thought you wanted me to stay" she added cheekily.

"I didn't say that." He had his face turned away from her.

"Of course you didn't. I must have misheard you." She was trying to suppress her smile.

* * *

Together they ate breakfast, it was an assortment of breads, meats and fruits on a silver tray. She was quite hungry by that point and he called her a pig for eating so hastily. She called him a prude in return. Then they later ventured down into the great halls.

The halls were huge, one could barely see the ceiling. Pillars stretched so high, she followed her eyes along their path in amazement. Loki had to pull her along because she was getting caught up looking at all of Asgard's scenery.

The people were dressed in neutral toned ancient robes and dresses. They went past the glances of several guards and what she assumed were nobles. All which stopped to address Loki formally, as if she didn't exist. But this was brushed-off as she was used to being unnoticed. It was a greater opportunity to admire the beautiful city.

Asgard was a golden civilization. The buildings ranged from simple connected abodes, to engraved monoliths with encompassing apexes. Pointed to the stars as if drawing energy from them. In the distance, the cityscape appeared as an amalgamation of fancy liquor bottles.

A booming voice called out Loki's name as they went across a stretch of greenery. Loki groaned at sound and quickened his pace. He grabbed Paige's small wrist. She couldn't help but savour his firm grasp.

The voice grew louder and more urgent, echoing Loki's name down the corridors. She could barely catch a glimpse of the impending figure. It was a large muscular man, more defined than the others she had seen. He fashioned long dark blonde hair and a red cape. Loki seemed determined to get away. He was almost at a sprinting pace. But Paige she couldn't keep up and ended up falling over.

Paige recovered herself and looked up to see Loki's disappointed face. She lowered hers in a way of an apology.

The masculine figure caught up to them.


	8. Chapter 8 - Two Brothers

"Loki, why do you run from me?" The man's smile was gleaming. "I haven't seen you in so long. You've come out of your room for once." He glanced down at Paige who was sprawled on the ground. He cocked his head to one side. "Hello?"

"Hi" she squeaked.

"Loki what is a mortal doing here in our realms?"

"I'm trying to figure it out myself brother. She appears to be a follower of mine"

Paige stood up and curtsied the man. He was the textbook definition of masculine. He was stoic and handsome. His muscles were huge and bulging. He had a sun-kissed tan and a face that was more like a carving. Chiseled and perfectly proportionate. He carried an air of confidence behind him. She deduced that he was Thor.

"I thought you detested mortals. I'm surprised you have one following you after what you did." Thor's tone was light, but his eyes were serious.

"Don't..." Loki said, at the same time she asked.

"Two years ago he brought chaos upon a populous Midgardian city. He lead the Chitauri army onto Earth through a portal created with the Tesseract. Thousands of your people died. He slayed many innocent people singlehandedly. Do you not remember?"

Paige was confused. She wasn't part of this world or even this dimension. It was a world of fiction. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Thor reiterated what he said, but Paige just stared blankly at him trying to gather her thoughts. She finally spoke.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea what is going on. What Loki did was pretty awful, and I know why he did those things. It doesn't mean he is innocent, but I understand his reasoning. I mean he was manipulated by Thanos as well. You can't blame him entirely..."

"Thanos?" Thor ask. She didn't answer him because she had said too much.

Loki was staring wide eye at her. She said things that she shouldn't have. Evening mentioning Thanos's name was enough to get her into trouble. Loki grabbed her arm again. This time with more force. "Come on, we have something to discuss."

"Where are you going Loki?" Thor asked.

"I'm going to get rid of this... witch. Perhaps send her back to Midgard as well." Loki snickered.

"I'm on the way to see Heimdall too brother"

"Then Thor you can take her off my hands, and I'll return back to my room." She felt her heart sink. The moment with Loki was all too fleeting. Fantasies like this were only short lived. How sad it will be to return back to reality.

"But Loki look how sad you've made her, and look how sad you've made me" Thor made a pouting face. Paige realised she was pouting and that Thor was mimicking her. "Let us walk together, it would do good for your mind to exercise."

Maybe it was Thor's taunting or Paige's teary eyes, but they somehow convinced Loki to come with them. The two brothers continued their conversation as Paige watch them in awe. Their bickering made her laugh heartily. She wished her relationship with her family was as genuine as theirs.

After walking for awhile, they reached the entrance of a crystal bridge. The sight was breathtaking. The dazzling bridge refracted light through multiple layers of glass. Rainbow lights shimmered from its surface to its core. The spectacle was prominent over the still and darkened sea. She couldn't find herself to move, enraptured by the sight. She loved rainbows and all things shiny. Her senses tingled and she squealed in delight. The two men strode across the endless bridge, while she skipped happily alongside them.

They finally reached a metallic dome structure at the other side of the bridge. After what felt like twenty minutes of fast travelling, she was the only one catching her breath. Loki threw a quick insult at her, but she shrugged it off with a laugh.

Inside the dome, a lone intimidating figure stood at its centre. He was donned in full golden armor, and held the pose of a guard on duty. He wielded a sword that came up to his chest in height. She wondered how he could use such a thing effectively. He appeared to be motionless until he spoke.

* * *

 **Edited: 28 December 2018**

 **sorry for editing so much**


	9. Chapter 9 - Guidance

**_Warning: There are some spoilers for Thor 2: Dark World included in this story._**

* * *

"Thor, Loki, sons of Odin, what brings you here?" The man's voice was deep.

Thor spoke "Heimdall, How fairs my lady Jane?". Jane was a real person. She was Thor's Girlfriend. Paige's head started to spin from processing all the information.

"What about you Loki, you know I cannot allow you to enter the Bifrost"

"I came to return this mortal back to her world." Loki waved his hand nonchalantly.

"...Paige, the wanderer, welcome to Asgard. I hope you find it up to your standards"

"It's beautiful" She curtsied Heimdall, feeling unsure of what he meant.

"I'm afraid you cannot return to your world at this moment. Because your spirit has found its way here to Asgard, while your body sleeps in Midgard. You are split between two realms"

She could only listen, trying to make sense of Heimdall's words. "The only way you can return is if you go back the way you came here"

"Thor, use your lightning on her" Loki said hurriedly, she glowered at him. He returned a look of surprise.

"Thor's powers will not return her. She has to do so freely without force. Perhaps you are here for a purpose. You seek something and will not go back until you have found it."

She nodded as his words resonated with her. She didn't want to return to Earth yet, she only said she owed her family. She didn't feel like she belonged at home. She was so different from her family. They were strict and rigorous and had no tolerance for her antics and wild behaviour. They resorted to subduing her with meds and discipline, but she was always felt unbalanced. "Thank you Heimdall" she said politely.

Thor continued his enquires of Jane. He asked about her health and her happiness. Her relationships. Her research and her daily life. He seemed to deeply care about her.

When the group was about ready to leave, Paige asked if she could speak to Heimdall. She walked up to him and chose her words carefully. "Heimdall, I'm not from this world, but I believe I know some things about its future."

"Yes." He motioned her to come closer.

She continued to speak in a hushed voice "Will Malekith come seeking his revenge?". She was next to him, but the tall God answered her, as if addressing the whole room.

"Yes he will come" The amplitude in his voice unchanging.

"Will many die as a result, including one of significant importance?" She looked at the two brothers with concern. If Queen Frigga were to die, it would life shattering for them.

"Unfortunately, that is the outcome I see" Heimdall sighed.

There was a heavy mood in the air. She slumped gloomily. "One last thing I have to ask. Will Ragnarok come to fruition?"

"Ragnarok is set in our prophecies. My views of it are constantly changing. Until it's fixed onto the stars, that is when I can determine what will come to pass." He paused. "Though I feel like your presence here has caused a significant shift for the future of Asgard."

Paige was surprised. She was just a woman from a simple suburb, living a simple life. Having average intelligence with likewise accomplishments. How absurd the notion was that she could possibly change this world.

"Thank you for your time Heimdall." She curtsied him again.

* * *

The three headed up back up the bridge and through the city streets. Paige trailed behind the two men. Seemingly unnoticed by them, as she tried to match their stride. They were in a market area when the skinnier of two turned around.

"You're still following us?"

"Yes, I have no where else to go"

"Your problem is not mine to deal with. Though, I wish you luck on your journey." Loki turned his back on her, and walked a few paces ahead.

"Ah it seems like my God has abandoned me" she said rather dramatically and loudly. She drew stares of the masses around her. Loki turned around confused.

She cleared her throat and pulled out Loki's personal dagger, that was hidden in her dress. She stole it from him when he wasn't looking.

"How did you get my dagger?" He walked up to her with agitation in his voice.

She lowered herself on one knee before him, presenting it to him on her open palms. "If you have no use for me, then I kindly ask you to dispose me". She was quiet. Her words were not lies, but neither were they what she truly wanted. She simply felt like giving up whenever a situation went out of hand.

He carefully took the dagger from her. Pointing it downwards, he lifted her chin up with the tip of the blade. He scrutinised her with an overwhelming gaze. She didn't flinch when he pressed it slightly.

"Don't you value your life mortal?" He was patronising her. Thor began pleading with his brother not to be rash. A small crowd had formed around them. Curious to see what commotion had come about.

"How can one value their life, when they don't see a purpose in it?". The words flowed from her. A true image of herself cracked through the surface of her lie. She shut her eyes tight preparing for her final moments.

Loki let out a long irritated sigh. "Come along then, you're making a scene." He lowered the weapon, and gestured her to follow.

Thor laughed as Paige continued behind them once more. "Loki, your followers are as mad as you" he commented.

"So it would seem, brother." Loki said, shaking his head slowly.

* * *

 _edited: 28 December 2018._

 _Reworded to make more sense later on._


	10. Chapter 10 - Reverie

In the days that followed, Paige did everything that was asked of her. She bowed, she begged and followed obediently. Resistance was met, only with Loki's interrogating questions. He asked about how she knew of his encounter with Thanos, and with the Avengers. And how on Asgard did she manage to steal his dagger.

Paige developed a habit of pocketing things over the course of her life. She thought herself to be quite good at it, having only being caught as a girl, but not as an adult. Being nimble on her toes, and crafty with her hands. Matched with an undistinguished appearance. She became the perfect thief. She seldom used her skill to steal personal items, as they were of no value to her. Paige answered him honestly, but he refused to believe that a mere mortal could slip past him.

In regards to his questions, she answered them as far as she thought necessary. She didn't want him knowing too much. This made Loki furious and he threatened to harm her. But even so, she refused.

Knowledge about Asgard's future and that of the two brothers was a burden to carry. But she couldn't say a word without being certain of the consequences. He went as far as to fulfil his words, and break his promise. He tortured her for information. His methods were unconventional, carrying no lasting impact. Still, she denied him the knowledge with all her might.

After that, Loki gave up on his Inquisition and decided to treat her well to win her trust. He offered her a comfortable place to sleep within his study.

Inside the room were endless book-filled shelves along with decorative ornaments. There was a large wooden desk with natural edges. On top of it was a map of Asgard. Beside it were two leather chairs of different styles. Opposite the desk was a coffee leather sofa. Which was to become her bed, until she found somewhere else to stay.

The room was decorated similarly to one on earth. It was classy and elegant. A room suited for a man of substantial wealth and regency. The only difference was the glowing magical circle inlaid upon the far corner of the room. Surrounding the circle was a large round observatory window. Around lay stacks of books, a few candles and some suspicious magical paraphernalia. Abstract paintings hung from the wall depicting heavenly and hellish landscapes. There was much to look at in this room.

"Don't you dare touch anything" he threatened.

Paige simply nodded. Feeling weary and defeated. He had provided her with soft bedding, and a fresh change of clothes. After what felt like many days of poor treatment he finally acted as a host. Loki sat at his desk, also wearing a weary expression.

She picked up the clothes and surveyed the room. Walking up to the bookshelves, she traced along the outline of the shelves. Then she recoiled remembering that he told her not to touch anything. He watched her with suspicion.

The books were sorted into various alien languages. All were leather bound and different colours. Within each shelf was a different ornament. All were unusual and unique. There was a gemstone figure of an unknown beast. An engraved stone tablet propped up on an angle. A decorative chalice made of red metal.

There was a simple glass jar containing specks of floating light. The chromatic lights inside swayed. She felt an odd sensation of warmth and familiarity. She reached out and touched the jar. The lights retracted from her, then gently settled back into position. Glowing with brighter intensity than before.

"Did you want to get punished?" He asked her casually, with one hand holding up his face. His expression was similar to a father scolding a child.

She snickered. "I've already become a masochist from all the things you've done to me."

He chuckled at her. His eyes twinkled when he laughed, just like the glowing jar before her "... so amusing" he said to himself. She asked him what the object was.

"It's fairy dust. When a fairy dies it leaves a trail of magic behind" he answered plainly.

She made note of the object, and proceeded to ask him about all of the them.

He slowly, but surely, recounted tales of his youth. The objects in question were treasures from his adventures. With Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. They served as mementos of simpler times, as Loki put it.

She listened with deep curiosity. He spoke of the beautiful elves of Alfheim and their cities which formed upon a large tree network. A land of eternal sunset that they rarely adventured in. As unknown phenomenons were to occur when entering the land. Serving as a gateway to other places beyond the Yggdrasil. He explained the nine realms which made up the Yggdrasil. But beyond it were things yet to be discovered and recorded.

The adventuring party would find themselves transported to underwater caverns. Where creatures were as large as mountains. Another adventure lead them to mingling with a crowd of beastly humanoids. Huddled in a blazing desert tavern, with only the sand and sky familiar to them.

He boasted that he was the cleverest one of the group. And that he would always find a way to return them back to the Yggdrasil. Where Heimdall could retrieve them, even if it ended up being somewhere dangerous.

Paige absently honed in on the high back chair and started stripping her clothes off behind it. Interrupting his train of thought by doing this.

"Must you be so indecent?" he looked away flustered.

There was colour rising in his face. He wore the most bashful expression, looking quite endearing. She was well aware of her sexual prowess. Though she possessed a slender flat-chested figure. She had thick child bearing hips to compensate. At which she felt proud of and ashamed of, depending on the situation. She didn't think he would care for her body, especially since most of her was well hidden. All the young women she'd seen in Asgard were much more beautiful than her. "I thought you wouldn't care" she said casually as she continued changing.

"I can't imagine how my wife would react to a woman undressing in my room. Not once, but twice."

"You have a wife?" His words took her by surprise. Then again the news wasn't that shocking. Loki was a handsome man, appearing to be in his late twenties, with a high ranking position. He wasn't undesirable by any stretch. She couldn't hide her disappointment though.

"We are separated at the moment. But yes, I'm still married to my dear Sigyn. Wherever she may be" Loki looked distant.

She didn't feel the need to prod the subject any further. She felt a little awkward actually. Once she finished changing, she tossed her dirty clothes into a small pile beside the sofa. Stretching herself across the soft carpet in front of him, she looked up at him expectantly.

"You know you could have sat next to me" he tapped on leather chair beside him.

She shrugged. "Please continue your story"

He pressed his lips together.

For the rest of the night, Loki continued speaking of his adventures. His voice was slightly gruff yet soothing. The grace and intonation of his words, along with the rise and fall to his tone, was like a massage to her. She felt warmed and relaxed. Her replies became mumbles. She fell asleep sooner than expected.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Pilgrimage?

The sound of rustling papers stirred her from her sleep. With heavy eyes, she squinted at the morning sun that turned her peaceful slumber blinding pink. Paige was on the leather sofa tucked under blankets. She had a feeling that Loki was responsible. _But why would he do that?_

Rubbing sleep from her eyes and stretching lazily, she sat up. The room was vibrantly saturated with colour, in contrast to the sepia tones of the night before. Loki was no where to be seen. Upon hearing more rustling she turned her head to the source of the noise.

There, Loki was crouched, camouflaged beside his magic circle. His back turned to her. He was murmuring some sort of incantation. Fluorescent lights pulsated from its lines in wispy spurts. She shuffled over to him with a lingering gaze. His posture revealed the tender jutting curves of his shoulder blades. Lean and almost touchable, tense with concentration. When she appeared next to him, he jumped as if startled by her. The green light disappeared from the circle at once. The spell was broken.

"Did I scare you?" she asked confused. Surely he would have heard her.

"No, of course not" Loki scoffed and turned to face his book. Paige couldn't read it, in the book were runic diagrams and paragraphs. To describe it as a combination of overlapping straight lines would be an understatement.

The magic fascinated her. She watched him shamelessly, as he began his spell again. His words created light from the circle and it stirred a fleeting joy within her. Whatever he was doing didn't seem to be working for him. A disgruntled look grew on his face. He made a point that she was distracting him from his work, and asked her to leave at once. "Return when the Aurora lights appear" he instructed. It was to be seven hours from now.

Before he set her off, he wrapped his cold hand around the back of her neck. She yelped at his touch. Then a strip of viridian ribbon flew up from the shelf towards her, and laced itself around her neck. She questioned him to which he responded.

"My pet needs a collar, so she would not get lost." with a playful mischievous tone.

She felt embarrassed at becoming a _pet?_ Of all things. But accepted it as an outcome, after she pretty much begged him to look after her. She left the palace with a mission to explore Asgard and to find work, so that she wouldn't be a freeloader.

* * *

Her interpersonal skills came in handy at finding directions to the market. People of Asgard were reserved but friendly, similar to upper class citizens. Many races occupied the thoroughfare. Among the human-like Asgardians were their stout and burly cousins: in the race of dwarves. Their taller attractive predecessors, the elves, hovered amongst the crowds with airy finesse. Less common were Reptilian-like humanoids. They seem to draw uneasy stares from the merchants around them.

She wondered if she would ever find another normal human like her. She asked every store along the market strip about a job position. To which they denied her or looked at her bewilderedly. Unsure of how to find work in Asgard, she gave up and slumped beside a water fountain.

The sound of its gentle splashing soothed her. She caressed its soft rippling surface with her hand idly.

As it so happened there was a musician playing nearby. He drew a crowd of spectators around him. He sang a cheerful upbeat tune. Strumming his stringed instrument and tapping its wooden body with great tenacity.

The man was barely a man at all, he seem to be an adolescent, having a budding pasty complexion. He had curly red hair and was as thin as her Prince. Although he lacked confidence in his posture, his pleasant singing masked it.

She watched him and made herself one with the crowd, as they started clapping along. She started dancing, compelled by the cheery atmosphere. He took notice of her, and drifted his repertoire toward her direction. Much to her pleasant surprise.

The mood around the fountain was light. She danced to the melody, twirling herself around. Satisfying an impulsive itch that dug at her usual analytical self. She let her arms flow freely as a fountain stream, rising and falling. Her legs extended and retracted with grace and rhythm. Her hands motioned into twists and flicks as accents to her movements.

Everyone wore smiles especially the children who danced along as well. When the song finished, the crowd threw a random amount of coins at the man. Then dissipated into the bustle of the market once more.

"What is your name fair maiden?" the teenager asked her.

"My name is Paige. Paige Lockwell." Her cheeks were flushed from mild exertion. His response to her was jarring. He bent down on one knee, took her hand in his, and kissed it gently. She took it back instinctively.

"Name is Michal. Michal Miller. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" he said smiling up at her.


	12. Chapter 12 - Rhythm and Blues

_(Michal name intended pronunciation is meant to be Micc-cowl. But it's entirely up to you as the reader how you pronounce it.)_

* * *

Upon closer inspection, Michal Miller seem to be in his late teens. Appearing no younger than sixteen. He was a few inches taller than her, and his hair was the colour of red autumn leaves. And like leaves, the loose curls were gathered into a messy pile on top of his head. Looking springy and precarious. A splash of freckles spread from the bridge of his nose to the tops of his cheeks. _Michal Miller_. What an unusual Asgardian name. His appearance was certainly odd among the bronzed and blonde Asgardians. She was right in her assumption that he was not from here.

"Are you from Earth?" she asked.

"Yes, How d'you guess?" Michal answered. "I'm from Bristol, England to be exact" beaming a smile. "When my dad passed away, my mum came down from the sky, and introduced herself to me. She convinced me to come to Asgard to live with her. I was seventeen at the time"

What an odd situation to find out your mother was not human. It was nice to finally meet a fellow Earthling. She felt their situations were oddly similar. Both arrived here as foreigners to the city of Gods. A radiant world of magic and myth.

"So how old are you now?" Paige asked.

"I haven't aged since I came to Asgard. It's been about three years since I last visited my hometown. Time runs differently here. I would guess I'm about twenty-seven now." He kept the conversation light-hearted and easy. He spoke naturally with British idioms. She could relax her formal speaking as well when talking to him. There was a sense of peace knowing she found another human to relate to, or half human rather.

A minor headache grew at her temples as the conversation carried on. She sat down on the fountain ledge feeling dizzy. Paige massaged her pulsing head. She hadn't taken her medication since arriving here. Withdrawal symptoms were starting to kick in. Michal tried consoling her but his words became lost in a sea of white noise.

She was aware that he was trying to comfort her. He smiled at her through his muffled monologue. Then his expression grew concerned, as she had been staring at him for awhile. He shook her out of her existential crisis.

"Thank you. I probably should get going" she said, after not hearing a word of what he said.

"Do you need help getting around the markets? I can show you some cool places." A kind sincere smile formed on his face. The offer was tempting and she gladly took it. He picked up a few coins from his collection and offered it to her. She gave him a puzzled look.

"It's your share, I don't normally get this many coins. It's probably because of your beauty and lovely dancing." he said shyly.

She blushed from the attention of the young man. He was not unattractive, but he was a bit too young for her.

"I am twenty-three so you know. I'm older than you, physiologically. So don't try to flirt with me ok?" she scolded him out of embarrassment.

"Yes, ma'am" he said dutifully.

* * *

Michal showed her the parameters of the market where daily businesses carried about. He showed her the food stalls and the speciality stores. He pointed to a store where he worked at. It was a music shop that sold various instruments, magical and non-magical.

She was very appreciative of his help, and he insisted that she was no trouble to him. They walked around the city for an unknown amount of time. She felt perfectly comfortable, even though he was a stranger. Michal was a very open person. He talked to her about his life goals and aspirations.

He said he wanted to bring joy to those around him with his music. He hoped to become a famous bard one day. They started talking about music, which brought up a feverous conversation between them.

They chatted energetically about each other's favourite bands and genres. Michal was passionate about his rock music. While she had very eclectic tastes, ranging from Lo fi Hip-Hop to Alternative Metal. She found out that they both liked Radiohead, and Michal was particularly excited about that fact. A few hours slipped by as they walked and talked through the streets. Colour started fading from the sky.

She checked on the pocket watch she pinched from a random merchant's table. "What time do the Aurora lights appear?" she asked.

He gave her a rough estimate of twenty minutes in counting. She quickly announced her departure, and that she needed to return to the palace at once. He asked her what she did there.

"I'm serving Loki" she said simply.

The smile dropped from his face. "Is he cruel to you?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"Um no, not particularly"

"I hear he is untrustworthy and dishonourable. And he is not the son of Odin, but the son of a frost giant. I can't believe they let him off with a few lashings and a travel ban after what he did to Earth."

She swallowed hard. She wanted to defend Loki's reputation, he wasn't all bad. He was grossly misunderstood.

She quickly thanked Michal and curtsied herself away, as she was running late. She ran as fast as she could in the direction of the palace. Light faded from the skies as the people faded from the streets. Once she was inside the palace walls, she slowed down to a manageable pace. She tried to get to the room as fast as she could. The view from the balcony became a twilight sky filled with stars.

She pushed open his bedroom door without knocking.


	13. Chapter 13 - Pendulum

When Paige entered the room she expected Loki to be irritated or at least annoyed. Instead he looked almost... _lonely?_ Loki leaned on the armrest of his throne-like chair. His waxen cheek covered with one of his hands in an expression of boredom.

She staggered up towards him. Her heart was thudding erratically in her chest. The sound of her ragged breathing amplified through her ears. Strands of hair stuck to her forehead.

"Your loyal subject is here!" She gripped her chest, grinning at her Prince. Happy to see him in all his handsome glory.

"You're late" he said, suppressing a smile.

"No, I'm not" she panted. She pulled out the small pocket watch with her shaky hand. She was two minutes late. _Cursed he was right_. He saw the shiny object and questioned her accusingly.

"Did you steal that?" His eyebrows furrowed together.

"Mayyybe..." she hedged, then she winced.

A strange feeling of weightlessness overcame her. She watched Loki move as a series of scenes unfolding.

Scene one: The elegant manner in which he stood up from the chair.

Scene two: The equal distance between his steps as he walked towards her.

Scene three: The confidence in his gait commanding unequivocal attention.

Scene four: The swiftness at which he grabbed the trinket from her.

"It would do me no pleasure to see you in prison. If you get caught, you would be flogged at the stocks, then used as a plaything for the guards. So please, don't steal again." Loki said to her. His eyes were like a hazy country field. He dangled the watch high above her head. It swayed like a pendulum, phasing in and out of a dream.

She slapped herself hard across the face to wake herself up. "Ow... okay I'm sorry" she said finding her way back to the world. His gentle expression grew concerned. She had a moment of dissociation she realised. It was only the beginnings of her mental struggles. Without any medication, all she could do was fight against these strange feelings.

"You didn't have to slap yourself" he frowned as he gave her back the pocket watch. She would treasure the object close to her.

She had lost all her possessions in the incident. How she missed browsing her phone, or buying something at the tap of a credit card. She had taken her modern life for granted. Paige remembered the coins from earlier and she handed them out to Loki.

"What's this now, you little thief?"

"Hey, I didn't steal these coins. I danced for them." She did a little twirl. "It's to pay for my lodgings" she smiled innocently.

He snickered. "That seems equally immoral". He delicately closed her fingers back into her palm. "You can keep your petty change, I don't need it. Can't you see that you are surrounded by riches?"

She looked around the room as if compelled to. Loki smiled wickedly. "You can do something for me though."

* * *

Paige nodded. "Anything you like" she said, in a tone that was too eager to please.

Loki held her face in his hand and tilted it from one side to the other. Paige was an odd human, she was persistent in her affections.

She reminded him of Sigyn. The way she lavished him with her unbridled love. Sigyn stayed with him even throughout his punishments. She was a good spouse, though he was not. For many years she stayed by his side, until she suddenly left him. This was so long ago that he remembered her in vague, as pieces of a memory.

Despite locking Paige up for a week she was unperturbed by his actions. He didn't get any information out of her. She valued her secrets more than her life. He had no intention of actually hurting her, more so causing her discomfort.

He deviated from the common practices. He wrapped her in an illusion of venomous snakes. She squirmed but she didn't scream. He hung her from the ceiling under freezing conditions, but she seemed to enjoy it. His death threats didn't faze her in the slightest, even with a weapon pressed against her. She was truly unhinged. A brazen and unpredictable mortal.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to feel attached to the human. Loki touched the red mark across her cheek where she struck herself. He saw the blush rise in both of them. Her noticed a difference in her lips. Once chapped with creases, they seemed to improve over the week. Plump with a rosy tint. He didn't think much of it when he first met her. She gently bit the edges as he studied them. Her brown eyes he considered plain, were often deep in thought. In there he saw an inkling of desire.

She came to Asgard as a twist of fate or misfortune. Very few mortals entered Asgard. If Odin discovered her presence he would surely banish her back to Earth, even it would mean her death. He would have to conceal her mortality under the guise of his powers. A frail human on the verge of death, she was more trouble than she was worth. Alas he could not bring himself to kill her now. What he could not foresee was that she did not fault him in any way. She did not blame him for his attack on Midgard. Instead she admired him, almost like a leader.

Amidst the struggle on Midgard, there was those like her who would have obeyed him. Things would have been much simpler and less bloody if they had. "Oh Paige, if only all humans were as docile as you." He chuckled at the thought. Ruling humanity was no easy feat. Too troublesome and too exhausting, he concluded. He gave up on the notion upon his return to Asgard.

Her eyes narrowed with uncertainty, unsure whether to take his words as a compliment or an insult.

* * *

 **I'm having writers block. Thank you for reading up to this point. I will try to update in less than a week's time.**

 **01-01-2019 Happy New year! Sorry I edited the ending of this chapter.**


End file.
